Safe and sound
by chibiasterphoenix456
Summary: Sequle to Because of you. Ryou and Bakura died after the talent show, and decide to haunt their so called "friends." Rating gone up to M.
1. Chapter 1

Safe and Sound

**Estrella: This is the sequel to Because of you! I own nothing in this fic, and the song Safe and sound belongs to Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars.**

Ryou and Bakura talking** "…"**

_Song lyrics_

Yami to hikari /…/

Hikari to yami (…)

Chapter 1: Haunted

Yugi hadn't gone to the talent show. He was sick that day, and was now on vacation. He looked at his friends and noticed someone was missing.

"Uh… guys? Where are Ryou and Bakura? They usually follow us around…" he said. Tea smiled at him.

"Maybe they moved. No one's heard from them at all." They entered the auditorium. The principal, Mr. Aono, smiled sadly. A news report was seen on the screen.

"Last night, one our best students was murdered. We will all miss you, Ryou Bakura." He said as the report before the students was seen. A boy wearing a black leather jacket, a ripped black v neck t-shirt, and dark blue jeans with white hair was seen. Blood poured out of him, but you could see a faint smile on his face. A sad smile that was so sad, it shamed everyone in the school. Yugi cried silently.

/Yugi? Are you alright?/

(No… I'm not. Ryou's dead, and so's Bakura. The Ring shattered. They must have broken it…)

/So, they're gone?/

(…yeah…) Yugi shot up, and ran to the bathroom. He and his friends walked to Kame Game Shop in silence. They had the feeling that they were being watched. They turned around and thought they saw a flash of white hair.

"D-did you see that?" Tea asked.

"T-the flash of w-white? N-no!" Tristan said. Yugi looked and entered the shop. As he closed the door, the lights flickered on and off until it was completely dark. Lighting up some candles, Grandpa smiled at Yugi. They all sat down when they heard a voice calling them.

**"Guys… why did you have to do this to me?"** They shivered as a figure appeared. It was the same boy that had died.

"R-Ryou?" Yugi asked. Bakura appeared as well.

**"Don't give us your pity. You neglected my host, just like you're neglecting Ishtar. Actually, we're about to go see if Ra will allow us entry into paradise. We just wanted to tell you, we'll be watching you…"** with that they left. Yugi looked at yami who had appeared. He looked shocked to see both Ryou and Bakura were going to paradise. Was it true? Would they be watching them?

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Safe and sound**

**Estrella: Hi, I'm back with another chapter for "Safe and sound." I own nothing in this fic, but my OCs, Madame Rouge, Miss Ai, Mr. Aono, and Mr. Sendo.**

**Madame Rouge: Italian "seer" with long black hair and dull brown eyes. She dresses like a gypsy and claims to be able to talk to spirits. She's 45 years old.**

**Miss Ai: Homeroom teacher at Domino high. Blond with sky blue eyes, age 23. She's from Minnesota, America.**

**Mr. Aono: Domino High principal. Age 34. Dark brown hair and eyes.**

**Mr. Sendo: Domino high gym teacher***

Ryou and Bakura talking** "…"**

_Song lyrics_

Yami to hikari /…/

Hikari to yami (…)

Chapter 2: Professional help

It's been a week since Ryou Bakura's and Yami Bakura's deaths. While many mourn for the former, the latter, Bakura, gets no mourning or prayers. He isn't acknowledged by his former rivals, and only the Ishtar duo, Mariku and Marik seem to have both him and his host truly in mind. It's not like it matters. But still, their so called "friends" hadn't even bothered to attend their funeral. Actually, besides Mariku and Marik, only complete strangers attended the fallen angels' funerals.*

/I miss them…/

(So do I Mariku. But what can WE do NOW?)

/Hope Ra gives them peace./

(I guess I can try… but why would Yugi and the others not come?! Isn't Ryou IMPORTANT to THEM?!)

/From what the Tomb Robber told me, they stopped being friends a long time ago Marik./

TIME JUMP: 1 MONTH LATER

The blond boy sighed as he headed to Domino High School. It would be his first day. He noticed Yugi and Yami were smiling as they headed the same way. He looked at his "twin" and sighed. It would be hard being friends with people who neglected one they had called a friend. The two walked in silence and waited out the door to their homeroom. Their teacher, Miss Ai, smiled at them and at Yami. She motioned them to enter the classroom.

"Class, after our terrible loss, we would like to welcome three new students to our class. State your name please." Yami walked to the center. The girls all gasped and shrieked silently.

"Yami. Yami Sennen. Pleasure to meet you all." He said as he bowed deeply. He sat next to Yugi, causing several girls to glare at the smaller boy.

"Mariku Ishtal." Mariku sat at the very back, right next to Ryou's empty desk.

"Marik Ishtar." Marik sat at Ryou's desk, putting his head down on it. He zoned out as their teacher droned on and on about the New Year. He only acknowledged her when she gave him his schedule.

"So we have gym first? Then art, music, and history. That's only today. Tomorrow we have geometry, chemistry, cooking, and health." Marik said, he and Mariku had the same schedules, so they headed to P.E. and when they got there, they saw Yugi's group of friends.

"Hey! Marik! Mariku! Come an' join us!" Joey said. Marik glared at them and sat as far away as possible. Ironically, that meant closer to Kaiba. Kaiba ignored him, and looked at the teacher. The man was young and had a shaved head. He had dark eyes, and a deep scowl.

"ALRIGHT YOU PUSSIES! I WANT YOU ALL TO GET READY FOR SOME TESTING! WE'LL START OFF WITH LAPS! A TEN MILE RUN! NOW LET'S MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" He practically yelled, but in reality, was speaking very loudly. Everyone ran around. Marik and Mariku were one of the first to finish. Actually, Kaiba finished first, and Joey finished last. It was surprising, if you ask me, that Yugi was able to finish before him. Oh well, at least laps were over.

"NOW WE'LL BE DOING ONE HUNDRED CRUNCHES!" Everyone groaned as they got into position.

** "Hmm… do you think we should get involved Kura?"** A voice said. Everyone paused. They thought they heard voices.

** "No. I don't think we should Ryou. Besides, I can't believe the Pharaoh actually ran laps like some wimp."** Another said.

**"Kura, be nice, although, the mutt lived up to his name."**

** "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH AHAHAHAHA!"** Everyone was freaked out by now. Mr. Sendo glared at them and looked around. He spotted a figure, no, make that two.

"COME ON OUT YOU TWO! ENOUGH WITH THE PRANKS!" He demanded. What no one figured was that the figure they were about to see was the very person who they had taunted, chased, bullied, and abandoned…

**Review! This is my first attempt at horror, and I want to have people "die" but not "die." Okay, that was confusing. What I mean, is that it feels as if they're dead until Ryou and Bakura are in paradise and aren't haunting their friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

Safe and sound

**Estrella: New chapter.**

**Marik: This story is creepy…**

**Ryou: Just be happy she didn't kill you…**

**Estrella: Hey! It was a thing of the moment!**

_Song lyrics_

Yami to hikari /…/

Hikari to yami (…)

**Ryou and Bakura talking "…" and thinking '…'**

Chapter 3: He's back?

Everyone looked at the transparent albino before them. He wore the exact clothes he had when he died, was covered in blood, and to see his twin, well let's just say half of the people who had fainted, weren't from his fan club. The song he had sung echoed in their ears. But the one few lines, were the loudest of all.

_Because of you I am afraid…_

_Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty…_

_Because of you…_

They looked at the two boys. Marik got up and walked over to his deceased friend.

"R-Ryou?" He asked and the boy nodded, "but you're dead! How'd-"

**"Marik! Calm down! We're just having a little fun, before we go. By the way, whatever you do, don't look in there,"** Bakura pointed to the equipment closet. Mr. Sendo ran over to it, and when he opened it, everyone gave out some sort of reaction to dead body. It was a redheaded girl by the name of Charlotte Evans. Her brown eyes looked at them; a dagger was stuck deeply in her back and in her chest. Several more people fainted. Bakura looked at Ryou and gave him a proud look.

**"You did a good job,"** he said. Everyone stared at the giggling boy like he was mad.

**"I wanted to do something that would get you to say that!"** He said. Everyone looked relieved when their principal, Mr. Aono ran in, and quickly cancelled classes for the rest of the day.

TIME JUMP AT THE ARCADE

Joey looked at his phone, which had rung to advise him of the text he had gotten.

"Alright! Mai wants to go to park together!" He said, "Y-e-s!" Yugi looked at him, and then at Marik and Mariku.

"Joey, we're going to see Madame Rouge, the seer who talks to spirits, remember?" He said.

"Man! I forgot about that! Alright, I guess I can cancel-"

"Not to mention, we have a bunch of tests coming up," Tea added.

"UGH! Fine!" Joey said. "Sorry Mai, I can't go to the park. I have to go see a seer with the gang. Plus, I have to study for a test to pass bunch of terrible classes. There! Happy?" He showed off the phone, and Mariku smirked as he looked at what he had written.

"Very. You just texted Mai you had to "pass-a-bunch-of-terrible-gases." Really Joey? You admit to having gas?" He smirked as Joey's phone rang. Joey clicked the call button and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" He said.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The voice on the other end rang. He looked at the caller ID, and saw the name Mai Valentine. He looked embarrassed as he ended the call. He heard more laughter, and they all turned in time to see Bakura and Ryou laughing so hard, they were rolling on the floor, literally. They finally stopped, only to look at Joey, and Bakura made a fart noise with his mouth, sending them and the Ishtar duo into fits of laughter. Marik and Mariku left the embarrassed blond and his friends. They didn't want to know why their friends hadn't left for the afterlife, as long as they were happy, they could live with it.

/I never thought Joey would text that!/

(Me either! It was so funny! And can you believe Mai actually called just to laugh at him!)

/Heh… I'm more surprised we didn't notice Ryou and Bakura./ The two walked in silence. For now, they were glad that their friends were somewhat still around…

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Safe and Sound

**Estrella: I'm back with another chapter of… SAFE AND SOUND!**

**Marik: You just love this story, don't you?**

**Mariku: By the way, where did you get the idea for the text message in the last chapter?**

**Estrella: OH RA! I forgot to mention, the text Joey sent was inspired by the show, "Dog with a Blog" I don't own the show, but love to watch it. That was a funny episode…*sniggers***

**Ryou: Estrella doesn't own any of us. **

**Bakura: Thank Ra for that, I swear to Osiris, she's becoming that other woman…**

**Other YGO characters: *nod***

**Ryou and Bakura talking "…" and thinking '…'**

Yami to hikari /…/

Hikari to yami (…)

Chapter 4: seer

Yugi and his friends arrived at a tent. A woman was inside with a customer. The man was staring at her chest as she told him his future.

"-and you will meet the beautiful woman in the world, in your old friend…" she said. The man continued to stare at her chest, "you will have riches and be very happy! But at a great cost! You will lose someone very near and dear to your heart! I see a young man!"

"I have three sons and two daughters," he said.

"Does one of your boys have short black hair?"

"YES! Two actually!"

"With dark brown eyes?"

"Jordan…"

"Yes! That's his name! You will lose Jordan for riches and happiness!" the man left a shocked look. Madame Rouge looked at Yugi and the gang, and beckoned them to enter.

"I see you are in the need for a few words of wisdom…" she said. Joey fought the urge to roll his honey colored eyes. Yami stepped up and looked her in the eye.

"We believe an old friend… no, two friends, have come back from the dead to haunt us," he said as he stared at her face. Madame Rouge gasped and closed the tent's open flap close. She had the gang sit in a circle. She lit several candles and began to talk to the air… yeah she wasn't the sanest person you'd meet. They leaned forwards when she gasped. She pointed at them all. They all backed away.

"The ones you called friends are out to have their revenge! On all of you! Beware! Beware! Whatever you do, you must beware! They are watching your every move!" She said before fainting. Everyone stared at her.

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

** "Ra, can you say "faker" because she's more a fake than Mai was,"** a soft, yet harsh, voice said. Ryou poked the woman with a transparent stick. Bakura poke her eyes, unfortunately for him, they didn't come out.

** "No, Mai was more convincing. You saw the mutt, besides just one look at this woman and you can tell she's a fake,"** Bakura said.** 'Not to mention she reminds me of a beetle right now…' **Yugi and Yami looked on as they continued to poke the woman.

"Alright you two! That's enough!" Yami said standing in between them and Madame Rouge.

**"Sorry, your highness…"** Bakura said sarcastically.

** "We didn't mean to hurt your girlfriend,"** Ryou smirked as Yami stuttered. The others stared. Did Ryou, RYOU, actually say that? Yami glared at the two dead males. He growled and left, with Yugi running after him. He just didn't understand.

(Yami? You okay?)

/I'll be fine Yugi. My pride just got a bit… damaged, but I'll recover./

(Oh, good. I guess… anyways, what did you think of what Madame Rouge said?)

/Honestly or truthfully?/

(What's the difference?)

/How do you know I'm lying if I decide to tell you the truth?/

(…good point. Fine, honestly.)

/I'm not sure. At first, I thought it was just a joke. But when Ryou and Bakura popped in, I started to believe it. Somewhat, not completely./


End file.
